Entremeio
by Nyune
Summary: .: Dean Winchester queria que as coisas mudassem em sua vida. E foi por conta desse desejo que tudo começou a dar errado. - Destiel - UA :.


Olá! o/

Eu só espero que todos tenham uma boa leitura. E relevem o fato de que faz um bom tempo que eu não escrevo uma fic. Mas foi irresistível a vontade de pegar esse plot e trazê-lo à vida :3

* * *

**Entremeio**

_._

_**Parte I**_

_**Colegas de trabalho**_

Dean Winchester queria que as coisas mudassem em sua vida.

Ele não queria ser julgado mal, _gostava_ da vida normal que levava. Se questionado, ele sempre responderia _'estou muito bem, obrigado'_, e seu sorriso não seria aquilo que o denunciaria pela completa e descarada mentira. Ele só tinha alguns problemas às vezes com tanta normalidade, exatamente como qualquer um, afinal, uma casa normal, uma família normal, um trabalho normal e diversões normais eram tudo o que qualquer um poderia desejar, exceto pelo tédio que vez ou outras as pessoas são capazes de experimentar, embora isso não fosse algo que durasse para sempre.

Seu irmão, Sam, não conseguia entender como ele podia abrir a boca e reclamar do que ele possuía, afinal, ele trabalhava como agente do FBI! Cada caso um caso, cada sujeito uma criatura nova a ser conhecida. Uma história diferente a cada novo rosto que ele conhecia.

Sam, ao contrário de Dean, não reclamava da vida e não achava que tinha uma vida normal. Dean invejava isso às vezes, mas não era como se ele fosse largar tudo por uma carreira na advocacia - era ridículo o que os caras podiam falar quando queriam dizer e demonstrar a todos o quão certo eles estavam, mesmo que as evidências apontassem o contrário.

Eles dois chegaram a discutir sobre tudo isso algumas vezes e Sam sempre, sempre conseguia acabar com a discussão em um empate, mesmo que Dean sempre sentisse que perdera muito feio. Ele quase se sentia como se fosse algum tipo de pessoa com problemas mentais - o que ele não era, por Deus, ele até passara no psicotécnico para tirar uma carteira de motorista aos dezesseis!

O problema, no entanto, era que a normalidade e o tédio que Dean sentia com relação à sua vida, nada mais era que um reflexo de seu desejo de ser transferido para uma outra divisão. Uma parte do FBI onde ele sonhara em trabalhar desde que pôs os seus pés pela primeira vez dentro de um dos prédios da Agência e para onde, ele tinha certeza, estava muito perto de ser transferido.

Foi por culpa desse desejo que tudo começou a dar errado.

**x**

Aquela manhã começara como todas as outras. O despertador tocou às seis da manhã com um soar irritante, porém eficiente. Dean esfregou os olhos e suspirou antes de desligar o maldito que sempre o fazia acordar na melhor parte do sonho - naquela noite ele tinha certeza de que estava no meio de sua própria promoção à divisão de homicídios. Pulou da cama tão logo acostumou-se com a ideia de que, se não levantasse, a promoção seria apenas algo fadado a permanecer em seus sonhos interrompidos. Arrumou-se o melhor que pode, embora gostasse que todos pensassem que ele era um desleixado com a própria aparência e não alguém certinho que apenas se vestia como mandava o figurino – e como mandava qualquer regra de vestimenta existente apenas no mundo da imaginação de todos os americanos.

Coisas estranhas, entretanto, começaram a acontecer quando ele chegou ao escritório. Seus colegas de trabalho naquele dia não pareciam ter nada para comentar sobre como o dia parecia ser o dia de sorte de Dean e para sua tão sonhada transferência, ou sobre como todos estavam sem sorte por estarem ocupados com casos legais enquanto Dean tinha sorte por só terem sobrado "os casos importantes" para ele - na verdade eram os piores casos, aos quais ele se resignava em aceitar, apenas como parte de seu plano que culminaria com sua transferência. Além disso, o diretor o chamou assim que o viu, com uma cara de quem não tinha o dia todo, como se alguém já tivesse pisado em seu calo àquela hora da manhã.

- Diretor Singer. – Ele fez-se notar tão logo pôs os pés na sala, esperando para saber o que o fizera subir ali de forma tão repentina.

- Winchester, eu tenho novidades. – Ele não sabia que tipo de novidades poderiam ser aquelas, mas esperava que não fossem a causa do mau humor matinal do velho Robert Singer. – Primeiro de tudo, eu quero que você conheça alguém. – Disse apontando para o homem que estava em pé a um canto, observando a parede, como se procurasse algo ali. – Esse é Castiel.

- Hey. Meu nome é Dean. – Dean chamou a atenção do estranho, oferecendo uma das mãos para um cumprimento cordial, mas o homem – Castiel – apenas se virou e olhou para a mão estendida em sua direção, sem qualquer menção de que iria retribuir ao cumprimento.

- Segundo. – Diretor Singer continuou – Você está sendo transferido. – Dean notou que o tom de Bobby não mudara nem um pouco e aquilo o estava incomodando, juntamente com a palavra "transferido", que não soara como se ele estivesse indo para um lugar como a divisão de homicídios. Ele poderia estar enganado, mas ele não gostava de como as coisas estavam acontecendo ali, principalmente se ele fosse considerar que seu chefe era alguém que utilizava as palavras com algum cuidado. Era importante não causar enganos ocupando uma posição como a dele.

- _Transferido_? – Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e esperou maiores explicações. Aquilo por acaso queria dizer, pelo menos, que ele estava indo para um setor legal do FBI? Bobby apenas assentiu com a cabeça, respirando com calma e organizando os pensamentos, como se quisesse melhorar um pouco pelo menos o mau humor que experimentava. – E para onde exatamente eu estou sendo _transferido_?

Diretor Singer olhou para ele, analisando seu rosto, procurando um sinal de que ele estaria preparado para o que estava para ser dito ali. Dean não sabia se ele encontrou o que procurava, mas revelou o que estava acontecendo mesmo assim.

- _Divisão sobrenatural._

Dean soltou uma risada baixa, irônica. Até mesmo Bobby – o velho Bobby em quem ele sempre acreditou que ele poderia confiar, estava tirando uma com a cara dele. Era assim que as coisas sempre acabavam, afinal.

- Senhor, tenho certeza de que o senhor... está, unh...

- Brincando? Acha que eu to com cara de alguém que está brincando?

- Não, senhor.

- Então é bom que você acredite no que eu estou dizendo.

- Divisão sobrenatural? – Dean repetiu ainda incrédulo apesar da afirmativa daquele que estava acima dele na hierarquia dentro da organização. Ele nunca ouvira falar em tal setor, como era possível ele estar sendo enviado para lá?

- Sim. Um setor secreto dentro do órgão, poucos sabem da existência dessa... coisa. Tudo o que eu soube é que eles trabalham com coisas bizarras

- Demônios, vampiros, lobisomens, fantasmas... – O homem- Castiel intrometeu-se na explicação, fazendo Dean lembrar-se de que não se encontrava sozinho com o chefe naquela sala.

- Sim, eles lidam com esses tipos de criaturas. Atualmente temos poucos agentes espalhados por aí, muitos deles são "ajudados" por pessoas que são conhecidas como caçadores, uns fora da lei que apesar de tudo protegem as pessoas.

- Espera, espera. Então você está querendo dizer que aquele vampiro purpurinado... a Sininho, existe?

- Vampiros não costumam ser... purpurinados. – Castiel comentou sem entender a referência feita por Dean.

- Aparentemente vampiros são apenas uma das muitas criaturas que existem no nosso mundo.

- Isso é impossível. – Dean continuava incrédulo.

- Não, não é. – Castiel rebateu, recebendo um olhar irritado de Dean devido a tantas intromissões em uma conversa com alguém que certamente não fazia parte do FBI, a julgar pelo fato de que Bobby apenas disse que aquele era Castiel, sem apresentá-lo como um membro dali.

- Você vai descobrir que apesar de tudo, a anormalidade não é uma exceção, é uma regra.

- Eu sabia que _coisas_ existiam, mas não desse jeito. Parece até um circo de horrores.

- Acredite, quando recebi a papelada para sua transferência, descobri que pode ser bem pior que isso.

- E por que eu? Bobby você sabe que eu sempre quis ir pras investigações de homicídios, nada de Sininhos ou... ou personagens de contos infantis! Por que não um outro agente? Sarah podia certamente ser alguém para você, veja bem, acho que ela ainda assiste os DVD's da Barbie, se duvidar.

- Dean, ela tem uma filha de cinco anos, é normal. Além disso, como eu disse, é bem pior que um circo de horrores e você certamente vai ter uma boa dose de homicídios. Eu diria que vai ter mortes o suficiente para uma vida, o que é irônico.

- Alguns desses seres podem ser realmente... violentos. – Castiel comentou, pensando estar ajudando Dean aceitar melhor sua situação, mas aparentemente ele falhou, a julgar pelo olhar do outro em sua direção.

- E quem é esse cara, afinal de contas? – Dean perguntou finalmente se sentindo incomodado com a presença dele ali.

- Oh, essa é a parte interessante. Esse, Dean, é o seu novo parceiro.

- O quê? – Dean quase engasgou ao ouvir aquilo. Parecia o maior absurdo que ele já ouvira. Dean já tinha um parceiro! Como era possível que ele fosse transferido para trabalhar em um lugar novo e absurdo e não iria ter pelo menos a companhia da linda Jo?

- É isso o que você ouviu. E o mais surpreendente de tudo? Ele é um anjo. – E foi o suficiente para Dean.

**x**

Bobby _gentilmente_ deu o dia de folga para Dean, que saiu do prédio do FBI acompanhado de seu novo parceiro. Recebera instruções para 'relaxar um pouco, conhecer melhor Castiel para que eles possam se tornar bons companheiros', mas havia alguns problemas ali.

Em dias de trabalho, Dean trabalhava, ponto. Era isso o que ele fazia, porque era naquilo que ele era bom, e ele gostava. Finais de semana eram bons também, porque depois de cinco dias de trabalho, ele então podia descansar de toda a semana trabalhada. Tudo bem que às vezes ele também trabalhava no final de semana, mas isso era apenas um detalhe. De modo que, ser mandado para relaxar em plena segunda-feira era praticamente impossível para Dean. Se ele deveria relaxar, devia ter recebido um telefonema às cinco e cinquenta e nove avisando que ele ficasse em casa.

O segundo problema era que ele realmente não sabia se iria se dar bem com Castiel, o anjo maluco. O cara parecia um babaca que não sabia de muita coisa, além de não parecer lá muito angelical.

- Então, hm... Castiel, não é? – Ele assentiu, enquanto sentavam-se em um dos bancos do parque, observando as pessoas que passavam por ali. – Castiel. Tem certeza de que isso tudo não é uma pegadinha que eles armaram para mim?

- Se você se refere a uma brincadeira para surpreendê-lo ou fazê-lo parecer idiota, então, não, isso não é uma pegadinha.

- Muito bem. Muito bem... – Dean apoiou os dois braços sobre as pernas e olhou para baixo, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, esperando poder fugir daquele universo paralelo estúpido onde ele acordara àquela manhã. – E como eu posso saber que você é...

- Um anjo?! – Dean olhou ao redor, temendo que alguém o tivesse escutado. Seria difícil explicar porque ele estava andando com um cara que acreditava ser um anjo, embora ele sempre pudesse apelar para a saída mais óbvia: o cara tem uns parafusos a menos. – Eu não sei, talvez eu pudesse dizer coisas sobre você.

- Coisas que só eu saiba? – Castiel confirmou e Dean se perguntou se ele realmente queria um anjo, se é que ele era de fato um, falando de coisas que só ele sabia. Seria embaraçoso, com certeza. – Hm, não, obrigado. O que você acha de sair voando por aí?

- Eu posso desaparecer, se você quiser. E depois reaparecer. Mas as pessoas...

- Elas podem ver, certo. E quanto às asas?! Ou quem sabe a auréola?

- As minhas asas só são visíveis na minha forma espiritual e a auréola é uma invenção humana.

- E essa é sua forma humana?

- Não exatamente. Eu estou em um receptáculo(*).

- Você quer dizer como um... um... parasita? – Dean perguntou começando a se sentir enjoado, mas Castiel pareceu não perceber.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Eu estou ocupando esse corpo temporariamente.

- Deus! Eu não quero detalhes disso! – Dean respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar para tentar esclarecer outros pontos que lhe causavam dúvida naquela história toda. – E o que você sabe? Sobre essa divisão sobrenatural?

- Muito pouco. Um grupo de pessoas combatendo ameaças sobrenaturais que eventualmente chamem atenção. Nada muito complexo também.

- E por que você está aqui?

- Eu?

- É! Já que eu não consigo uma explicação lógica de por que eu, então talvez você tenha pelo menos alguma informação sobre o porquê de _você_ estar aqui.

- Ordens superiores. Isso é tudo.

- Só isso? "Ordens superiores"? – Dean tentou imitar de forma debochada o jeito como Castiel falava, indignado por não ter essa dúvida suficientemente esclarecida.

- Eu sou um soldado que segue ordens sem questionar, Dean. – Era a primeira vez que o anjo pronunciava o nome dele e isso lhe causou uma leve sensação de inquietação. – Eu tenho uma missão a cumprir, então ela será cumprida.

- Muito bem, Sr. Certinho. Quer saber? Acho que pra mim já chega! – Dean se levantou e começou a andar em direção ao estacionamento onde os agentes federais normalmente deixavam seus carros, mas virou-se tão logo notou que estava sendo seguido por Castiel. – Aonde você está indo? – Dean perguntou com o cenho franzido e um olhar reprovador.

- Nós somos parceiros. Nós devemos ficar juntos.

- Nós ainda não começamos a trabalhar. Você pode tirar o resto do seu dia de folga para fazer o que quer que anjos façam em seu tempo livre. Eu estou indo embora, _sem você_. Estamos entendidos?

- Eu entendi. Entendi que você está chateado por não ter conseguido a transferência que queria e está descontando isso em mim, mas Dean... Acostume-se com isso. Essa decisão não vai ser revogada. – Ele tinha um olhar complacente e ao mesmo tempo um pouco altivo, olhar que gerou ânsia em Dean. Sim, ele estava chateado com toda a história da transferência e com as circunstâncias que a envolviam, mas isso não queria dizer que um idiota poderia falar isso com presunção e compaixão, aumentando sua oposição a tudo aquilo.

Então, em um minuto Castiel estava lá, e no outro ele não estava.

- Filho da p... – Ele não tinha certeza se ele poderia xingar um anjo, então isso o fez interromper-se. – E ele disse que não ia fazer isso na frente de todo mundo!

**x**

Quando Dean chegou ao apartamento que dividia com o irmão, Sam parecia estar quase saindo de casa.

- Você... chegou cedo. – Sam comentou como se pedisse por uma explicação, mas Dean não estava muito interessando em contar tudo o que se passara desde que ele chegara no escritório até o momento em que abrira a porta do apartamento.

- Muito bem, Capitão Óbvio. – Ele se jogou no sofá e apertou com os dedos indicador e polegar a ponte do nariz, fechando os olhos para tentar esquecer, na verdade, que aquele pesadelo era bem real.

- Tudo bem se você não quer falar sobre isso. Ouça, eu estou indo visitar um cliente.

- Eu pensei que você não fazia visitas. – Encarou Sam que pareceu um pouco constrangido por estar quebrando uma das regras que ele mesmo impusera para sua vida profissional, mas não havia jeito.

- E não faço. Não geralmente. Um caso especial, você sabe.

- Não, eu não sei. Mas espero pelo menos que ela seja gostosa.

- Dean! Ela é uma cliente!

- Eu sei, eu sei. Relação profissional advogado-cliente, blá blá blá. Mas eu posso sonhar, não?

- Eu acho. – Sam suspirou sabendo que o irmão não tinha jeito. – Eu estarei em casa para o jantar.

- Vou pedir pizza.

- Ótimo.

- Ótimo.

Quando Sam saiu de casa, Dean trocou de roupa por algo mais confortável que o terno e a gravata, e então invadiu a cozinha em busca de cerveja – se a partir dali ele ia trabalhar com o anjo maluco, ele ia precisar de algo como uma cerveja para se distrair de vez em quando, com mais frequência do que até então, quem sabe.

Aquele era um programa que faria bem a ele, beber cerveja gelada, assistir a qualquer porcaria que estivesse passando na televisão, os pés sobre a mesinha de centro e o controle remoto inteiramente dele. Aquele momento ajudaria a entender - ou poderia ajudar a pelo menos esquecer temporariamente - o que havia acontecido àquela manhã. Se ele pudesse esquecer para sempre, ótimo. Mas ele tinha certeza de que as coisas não correriam exatamente do jeito como ele queria. Para começo de conversa, se as coisas fossem acontecer do jeito que ele queria, ele estaria indo para qualquer outro lugar, e não para uma divisão estranha e secreta, além de ridícula, que provavelmente era cheia de babacas bitolados que acreditavam existir algo de extraordinário no mundo.

Babacas bitolados como aquele Cassiel ou seja lá qual for o nome daquele maluco.

E Bobby! Bobby não apenas aceitara, como também concordara em mandá-lo para lá! Sabendo que tudo o que ele queria na vida era deixar o lugar onde estava trabalhando, sim, mas para ir para um lugar melhor, um lugar com mais emoção do que crimes contra os fundos estatais - até parece que ele era a pessoa certa para lidar com toda aquela papelada e casos entendiantes de fraudes bancárias, além de cuidar de fundos alheios, por favor. Parecia mais a cara do Sam, se ele fosse um agente Federal - mas Dean estava agradecido pelo fato de ele ter levado a carreira na advocacia adiante, embora não concordasse com os métodos do escritório onde Sam trabalhava 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana - e pelo que Dean conseguia lembrar, a escravidão havia sido abolida há muito tempo!

Ele se perguntava o que Sam diria se soubesse da tal divisão sobrenatural onde ele trabalharia a partir dali. Ou ele acreditaria e acharia incrível, ou ele simplesmente ia rir e dizer para Dean contar outra, porque aquela piada não tinha a menor graça - algo que Dean teria dito para Bobby, afinal, os dois se conheciam a muito tempo, exceto pela parte em que ele era o chefe ali e quando ele encarnava o chefe, respeito era a primeira palavra que Dean tinha que ter em mente e ele aprendera isso de um jeito bem doloroso e ruim.

Invariavelmente, Dean teria que contar, isso ele havia aceitado. Não poderia manter segredo sobre seu novo trabalho por tanto tempo, principalmente com toda aquela coisa de 'vamos ser uma família' que Sam tinha quando, mesmo chegando em casa cansando, ele queria ouvir alguma história sobre o dia de trabalho de Dean, enquanto ele mesmo comentava algo sobre o próprio trabalho, que Dean ouvia e entendia, apesar de achar tão chato quanto o próprio emprego.

E tinha o anjo é claro - infelizmente aquele assunto levava sempre na mesma direção -, alguém cuja existência não ia passar despercebida por muito tempo apesar do fato de que o infeliz podia desaparecer.

O que levava a Dean a se perguntar se Cassiel seria capaz de ficar escondido e escutar a conversa alheia. Se ele seria capaz de ficar invisível enquanto ele estava ali no sofá por exemplo. Estranho, concluiu. E nojento. Ele preferia pensar no que faria com um poder daqueles - claro, fins completamente nobres e altruístas - mas ele não era tão sortudo de possui-lo.

Tinha muito em que pensar, porém tinha ainda mais tempo ao que parecia. A desvantagem de se não fazer nada era justamente o fato de que não existe condição de o tempo passar mais rapidamente - ou pelo menos impedia a impressão de que o tempo estava passando muito rápido. Aquele dia se arrastou como nenhum outro, e nem mesmo os programas de televisão conseguiram manter Dean mais relaxado ou menos irritado.

Normalmente, em dias normais de trabalho, apesar das fraudes e da papelada, o tempo parecia correr - sem dúvidas Dean não ficava apenas conferindo papeis e investigando essas porcarias - então ele sempre conseguia se distrair, mesmo que fosse olhando para o teto enquanto todos os outros agentes faziam seus trabalhos competentemente.

Séculos se passaram antes que a noite chegasse. Ele até dera uma volta até a loja de conveniências mais próximas na busca de encontrar alguma coisa que pudesse distraí-lo - exceto caça palavras, esse tipo de coisa era o passatempo certo para Sam, não para ele.

Apesar disso, tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem, tão perfeitamente quanto pudesse ser, e ele, repensando a situação, decidiu que ficaria satisfeito com aquilo. Poderia ser pior, afinal. Ele poderia ter passado a tarde toda com o tal anjo - será que ele reclamaria da sujeira, das cervejas e dos programas ruins de televisão?, Dean pensou. Anjos eram seres virtuosos e gloriosos, ele pensava, aquele tipo de comportamento mundano talvez não fosse o ideal.

A perfeição da situação, entretanto, foi quebrada pela súbita aparição do anjo ao seu lado.

Seria de se esperar que talvez, considerando que o sofá possui três lugares e Dean estava sentado em uma das pontas, Castiel quando aparecesse - considerando que Dean não esperava que ele aparecesse, é claro -, enfim, que talvez Castiel sentasse na outra ponta. Mas, ao contrário, ali estava ele, sentado do lado de Dean, como se houvesse uma terceira pessoa ali e não sobrasse outra alternativa para ele além de sentar-se no meio, dizendo com aquele tom de voz grave:

- Olá, Dean.

- Jesus! - Dean exclamou quase pulando do sofá e deixando cair a garrafa de cerveja que ele tinha em uma das mãos.

- Sim, eu desaprovo esse tipo de comportamento mundano, mas eu não o condeno por isso.

- O quê?! - Ele não conseguiu entender a princípio a que ele se referia, mas logo a compreensão foi lhe atingindo como um raio juntamente com outros pensamentos indignados. - Você estava me vigiando mesmo? - Perguntou ultrajado com a perspectiva.

- Não, eu apenas... Posso ouvir você.

Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas ante a explicação de Castiel, incapaz de acreditar completamente.

- Por quê?

- Porque nós somos parceiros, então eu estou mantendo algum contato com a sua realidade.

- Essa é a sua forma de dizer que tem me vigiado? Como um _stalker_? Além disso, eu agradeceria se você afastasse um pouco. - Dean olhou para o quase inexistente espaço entre eles, os ombros se tocando por vezes.

- Eu... Desculpe. – Castiel falou afastando-se de Dean, mas ainda sem sentar-se no extremo oposto do sofá.

- Pela vigilância ou por invadir meu espaço pessoal?

- Eu não estava vigiando.

- Muito bem. Eu entendi. Cerveja? - Ele ofereceu, apenas sendo simpático, embora acreditasse que Castiel negaria.

- Não, obrigado. Eu não bebo. - A típica resposta. Mesmo para um anjo que deve ter passado tanto tempo lá no céu, ou paraíso, seja lá o que for, ele parecia bem de acordo com a época que eles estavam vivendo.

- Eu achei que diria isso. Então... - Começou, sentindo-se curioso, embora não achasse que teria uma resposta satisfatória. - A que devo a honra dessa tão... inesperada visita?

- Eu supus, considerando que vamos trabalhar juntos de agora em diante e que você vai me ajudar na minha missão aqui, que nós deveríamos nos 'dar bem', ao contrário da impressão que deve ter ficado quando conversamos mais cedo, o que eu compreendo uma vez que você estava irritado diferentemente de agora, quando você parece relaxado e calmo.

- Qualquer um ficaria irritado se tudo tivesse dado errado da forma como deu.

- Eu lamento por isso. - Castiel olhou para as próprias mãos, ou talvez tivesse sido para o chão, e parecia realmente sincero no que dizia. Talvez ele não fosse tão apegado assim às normas superiores se era capaz de acreditar que havia algo que se lamentar por.

- E foi ideia sua vir para cá? Estava entendiado sendo um anjo da guarda por aí? - Dean não conseguiu conter o tom brincalhão em sua voz, algo que ele às vezes detestava, afinal, mesmo quando as pessoas são mais inocentes do que ele supusera a princípio ele não é capaz de conter a própria boca, falando uma merda qualquer que poderia fazê-lo se arrepender por horas.

- Você pode acreditar nisso se quiser. Ou pode aceitar que foram ordens superiores. Não me importa muito o que você pense a esse respeito... - Castiel falou sem ter em sua face qualquer traço do que antes Dean pudera ver ali. - Por outro lado, confesso que estava interessado nos costumes humanos.

- Então você veio aqui para saber o que alguém como eu poderia estar fazendo em meu forçado dia de folga?

- Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço aqui nesse mundo. Eu tentei falar com outras pessoas é claro, mas acho que existe alguma falha na comunicação ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- Quão ruim você pode ser em fazer alguns amigos? - Dean perguntou sorrindo de um jeito que não agradou totalmente a Castiel.

- Eu... Diria que há mistérios que eu talvez não seja capaz de decifrar sobre a humanidade. O projeto de meu Pai certamente é algo tão complexo quanto seu amor por sua criação, a quem os anjos chamam 'macacos'.

- Ei! Quem é o macaco aqui?

- Eu não falei nada sobre você ser um macaco.

- Você não parece muito diferente de um de nós agora. Seria um pouco 'o sujo falando do mal lavado'. - Castiel não riu como ele esperava que alguém com um pouco de senso de humor pudesse rir, exatamente como ele mesmo. Então o sorriso morreu e ele pigarreou um pouco, decidido a ignorar esse pequeno lapso. - Então eu acho que pelo menos você deveria me contar algumas coisas. Se eu vou trabalhar com você contra coisas com as quais eu não estou acostumado, você vai ter que me ensinar alguns truques. Em troca eu posso ser um tutor para você enquanto você estiver por aqui... - Dean comentou sem saber exatamente se estava certo ao supor que a presença do anjo era apenas temporária ou se de algum modo ele pretendia passar por ali tanto tempo quanto uma eternidade trabalhando na caça das criaturas que ele mencionara mais cedo.

Castiel pensou um pouco e encarou Dean, para saber se de algum modo ele estava brincando - Castiel sabia que as pessoas riam quando não falavam sério, pelo menos isso ele aprendera - e decidiu que era uma proposta realmente muito boa.

- Perfeitamente, Dean. - Ele respondeu.

- Certo. Então nós vamos para a sua primeira lição. - Falou como quem se sente muito generoso por estar fazendo uma boa ação. - Eu vou ensinar a você sobre pizza.

**x**

Óbvio que ele não queria dizer, com aquilo, que era para Sam e Castiel se conhecerem.

Sam decidira se formar na escola de direito, como ele sempre quis, mesmo com todos os problemas enfrentados pela família anos antes. Ele conseguira um bom emprego em um escritório e trabalhava para um bom chefe que na verdade era um bundão, mas Dean preferia não comentar isso na frente de Sam, para evitar situações constrangedoras.

O caçula dos Winchester levava uma boa vida, ganhava bem, aprendia sempre mais a cada dia, tornava-se cada vez mais o profissional exemplar que todos eles sempre acreditaram que ele seria - o garoto só tirava notas boas na faculdade, mesmo tendo que trabalhar meio período para pagar a mensalidade. O problema era que seus horários eram uma merda. Se eles eram tão bons assim com as leis, deveriam prestar atenção às normas trabalhistas, porque Dean tinha certeza de que havia algo podre ali. Muitas vezes Sam mal dormia, quando ele dormia. Começava a trabalhar cedo, terminava tarde da noite, uma confusão que às vezes fazia Dean questionar aquela escolha.

Assim, quando Dean mencionou a pizza para seu mais novo parceiro de trabalho, ele não acreditava que Sam chegaria antes das onze da noite, quando provavelmente o anjo maluco já teria ido embora. Seus planos foram frustrados, é claro, quando seu irmão mais novo chegou em casa exatamente um minuto depois de a pizza ter chegado.

Aquele primeiro momento foi embaraçoso. Dean sentia-se como se tivesse sido pego fazendo alguma coisa errada, mas Sam foi amigável como só ele consegue ser e apresentou-se com um típico "Oi, eu sou Sam, irmão do Dean" que Castiel respondeu muito polidamente com um "Olá, meu nome é Castiel, como vai?", sem maiores explicações - motivo pelo qual Dean agradeceu mentalmente, afinal, ele queria ter a chance de explicar tudo direitinho para Sam quando ele mesmo conseguisse entender tudo, algo que ele não tinha certeza de conseguir naquele momento.

- Eu convidei o Castiel para ficar um pouco, ele veio fazer uma visita.

- Eu não me lembro de ouvir Dean falar sobre você. Vocês dois se conhecem há muito tempo? - Sam perguntou sabendo que ele conhecia praticamente todos os amigos de Dean uma vez que eles dois eram bem próximos.

- Na verdade - Castiel começou a responder hesitante, sem saber se deveria contar tudo. Ele não se lembrava de eles terem chegado a um acordo sobre contar que ele era um anjo ou que eles a partir de então iriam ser parceiros enfrentando coisas bem diferentes do que Dean teve como objeto de trabalho até ali. Ele tinha certeza também, que era uma coisa que Dean deveria fazer quando achasse que deveria fazer. Livre-arbítrio, ele repetiu para si mesmo, deixar que ele mesmo decida sem interferências. Então talvez falar apenas o básico fosse o suficiente. - Nós vamos trabalhar juntos.

- Isso é legal. - Dean suspirou aliviado. Ele estava prendendo a respiração desde que Sam fizera a pergunta até o momento em que Cass respondera. - Você está começando agora?

- Sim.

- Tenho certeza de que você vai aprender tudo bem rápido. E se for meu irmão quem vai te ensinar, eu vou tentar me certificar de que ele vai ser paciente. - E depois ele completou, sussurrando - Ele pode ser bem intolerante quando quer.

- Eu tenho certeza de que ficaremos bem. - Bom, até ali ele não contara nenhuma mentira e Dean parecia satisfeito com o desenrolar do quadro. Talvez ele estivesse fazendo algum progresso, pensou com satisfação. Ele e Sam sorriram, cúmplices enquanto Dean olhava para eles sem qualquer sinal de divertimento.

Dean não tinha certeza de que anjos podiam mentir ou simplesmente omitir, mas ele estava surpreso com o desempenho de Castiel até ali, mesmo que não tivesse sido muita coisa.

Sam desfez-se do nó na gravata e desabotoou as mangas da camisa, dobrando-as até que estivessem acima do cotovelo, sentando-se a mesa onde Dean havia colocado a pizza que então eles passaram a comer. Ou pelo menos Sam e Dean começaram a comer.

- Você pode se sentir a vontade para pegar um pedaço, se quiser. - Sam comentou notando que Castiel apenas se sentara e ficara ali, de forma polida e tranquila, enquanto Dean e Sam comiam.

- Não, obrigado. Eu não como.

Dean quase se engasgou com aquela resposta e o encarou tentando entender que tipo de bizarrice era aquela agora. Castiel notou então que dissera algo errado ao notar o olhar de Dean em sua direção e a expressão confusa no rosto de Sam.

- Ele está de dieta. - Foi no que Dean conseguiu pensar para tentar livrá-los do embaraço.

- É. Dieta. - Castiel confirmou, convencendo-se de que era para o bem da missão que ele dizia aquilo, porque nos fim das contas era mesmo.

- Acho que só um pedaço não vai fazer mal. E você parece muito bem. - É claro, apesar do fato de que ele usava ainda o casaco e o terno, em vez de estar utilizando peças de roupas que fossem mais confortáveis.

- Eu estou bem, obrigado. Um outro dia quem sabe.

- Tudo bem.

- Então, Cass... - Sam começou, mas ele não pode continuar, porque Dean e Castiel o interromperam.

- _Cass?_

- É. - Sam respondeu, confuso pela reação. - Castiel não é um nome muito comum, então talvez abreviá-lo seja natural, não?

- Suponho que é isso o que as pessoas fazem quando se sentem confortáveis com as outras, pelo menos. De modo que isso é quase como um ritual que demonstra afinidade e costume.

Dean e Sam trocaram olhares que eles entenderam sem que uma palavra precisasse ser dita e obviamente a estranheza daquela explicação não era de todo incomum para Sam, mas Dean certamente faria um comentário depois.

- Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompido, com o que você trabalhava antes? - Dean quase se engasgou de novo com essa pergunta, porque mais uma vez aquela conversa estava avançando em rumos perigosos. Mas ele não precisava se preocupar, porque Castiel entendera tudo e parecia preparado para aquela pergunta.

- Eu trabalhava em um departamento de pessoal.

- Eu sei como é lidar com pessoas. Pode ser realmente... problemático.

- Sim, é verdade. Mas eu sempre consegui abstrair de algumas coisas. Talvez seja por isso que meu convívio social certamente não é dos melhores.

- Você tem uma péssima impressão de si mesmo.

- Não, eu apenas...

- Tudo bem, essa conversa está me cansando. E então, Sam, porque não nos conta como foi o seu dia? O pobre Cass - e quando ele mencionou o novo apelido do anjo, seu tom era de ironia - não deve ser o único a passar por um interrogatório.

- Eu estava apenas dialogando, nada demais. Você faz parecer como se eu não devesse descobrir mais sobre seu novo amigo.

- Não fale assim, você está parecendo a 'tia Lola'. - Dean revirou os olhos, lembrando-se da velha senhora dona de um restaurante de qualidade duvidosa em que eles costumavam ir antes de se mudarem. A mulher parecia se sentir na obrigação de agir como um parente mais velho, perguntando sobre os amiguinhos e as namoradinhas como se nada fosse mais divertido em sua vida que saber os detalhes da vida alheia.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas eu não queria falar de trabalho agora, duvido que você queira falar do seu, apesar de você e Cass trabalharem no mesmo lugar.

- Não. Eu não quero.

- Assunto encerrado então.

- Ok.

Durante toda aquela conversa, o olhar de Castiel mudava ora para Dean, ora para Sam, achando aquela pequena discussão de irmãos bastante interessante. Ele gostara de Sam e o achou mais agradável que Dean, que era particularmente difícil. Ele preferia trabalhar com o irmão mais novo, mas sabia que ele não trabalhava na mesma área que ele, tampouco um arranjo poderia ser feito para que ele fosse transferido, da forma como Dean fora, mas pelo menos, a julgar pelo clima que se formara ali, com os três juntos e conversando, ele tinha certeza de que acabara de fazer dois novos amigos. Dean era um amigo meio estranho, mas aquilo fazia parte da coisa sobre fazer amigos, certo?

- Cass, você vai comer pelo menos a sobremesa?

- Espera, que sobremesa? - Dean perguntou, achando estranho o fato de Sam ter mencionado uma sobremesa quando ele sabia que normalmente eles não tinham uma sobremesa, somado ao fato de que Dean gostava de ser informado da existência de coisas doces após a refeição com antecedência.

- Hoje de manhã você parecia meio aborrecido com algo e você não passou o dia no seu aborrecido trabalho, do qual você gosta, apesar de todas as reclamações. Então pensei em passar em uma confeitaria no caminho para casa e trazer uma torta. - Então aquele era o motivo do pacote anormal nas mãos de Sam quando ele chegou (e que passou despercebido por conta de toda a história com Castiel).

- Torta? - Castiel se interessou pelo modo como Dean tentara assegurar a existência de uma torta. Era quase sofrido, ao passo que Sam parecia bastante satisfeito e orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter conseguido surpreender o irmão.

- Você pode me agradecer da forma como quiser, mas sabe que eu vou ficar feliz se você passar um mês mencionando todos os dias o quanto eu sou um ótimo irmão.

- Não exagera, idiota. - Dean recompôs, voltando ao comportamento habitual após o pequeno momento de surpresa pela torta.

- Então? Cass? - Sam voltou a perguntar tendo a esperança de que pelo menos aquilo Castiel comeria. Seria estranho se apenas eles comessem, enquanto tinham uma visita em casa.

- Eu sinto muito e agradeço o convite, mas eu tenho que ir.

- Ótimo! Sobra mais torta pra mim. - Dean murmurou baixinho e Castiel o olhou reprovando aquele comportamento mesquinho, embora ele não pudesse fazer nada para repará-lo.

- Anh, tudo bem. Volte qualquer dia para nos visitar, se quiser.

- Eu aparecerei. - Castiel polidamente respondeu, o que fez Dean lembrar-se de que o anjo aparentemente não era muito bom mentalmente e poderia simplesmente desaparecer no meio da sala, da mesma forma como ele aparecera mais cedo.

- Eu acompanho você até a porta.

- Tudo bem. - Castiel franziu as sobrancelhas, aceitando aquela inesperada oferta e levantando-se em seguida a fim de finalmente ir embora. - Até logo, Sam. - Ele despediu-se, fazendo uma mesura em vez de apertar a mão do Winchester mais novo, como seria costumeiro.

Dean o acompanhou silenciosamente, dizendo a si mesmo que estava quase acabando, quase acabando e então ele estaria salvo. Castiel virou-se subitamente e então eles estavam cara a cara, não tendo colidido por pouco, ou apenas por um punhado de sorte.

- Amanhã... - Castiel começou a dizer algo, mas Dean não deixou que ele completasse. O que quer que fosse acontecer no dia seguinte, com certeza poderia esperar até o dia seguinte. Tudo o que ele queria era acabar logo com aquilo para que ele pudesse aproveitar a delícia que estava esperando por ele.

- Amanhã nós nos veremos no escritório. Boa noite, Castiel. - Ele disse apressadamente e moveu-se em direção à porta para abri-la.

- Até amanhã. - Ele respondeu, um tanto quanto desapontado, andando até o hall e ficando de frente para Dean enquanto a porta era fechada.

Dean ainda abriu a porta mais uma vez, apenas um pouco, para ver se Castiel esperava o elevador - se ele estivesse funcionando, é claro - ou, quem sabe, talvez ele estivesse descendo as escadas, porém justamente como ele previra, Castiel simplesmente desaparecera. De novo.

- Ele parece ser uma pessoa legal. - Sam comentou atrás dele, cruzando os braços e analisando Dean.

- Tá brincando? Ele certamente tem alguns parafusos a menos.

- Mas isso não exclui o fato de que ele é uma boa pessoa. - É claro que ele era 'bom', o cara era um anjo! Mas Dean não comentou isso, preferindo algo mais neutro. Ou ele mesmo pareceria alguém com alguns parafusos a menos.

- Não, não exclui.

- Bobby o designou pra ser seu novo parceiro?

- Mais ou menos isso.

- Era esse o motivo da sua irritação de mais cedo e da folga inesperada?

- Olha, eu... acho que a gente precisa conversar. - Ele falou depois de respirar fundo.

Sam estranhou aquela repentina necessidade de uma conversa entre eles, principalmente porque Dean não era o tipo de cara que simplesmente sentava e conversava, a não ser que a situação fosse realmente especial. E pelo modo como ele falou aquilo, como se, ainda que dissesse que eles precisavam conversar não sentisse verdadeira vontade de fazê-lo, fez com que Sam se preocupasse ainda mais com o que quer que estivesse acontecendo.

- Tudo bem, eu sou todo ouvidos.

Dean sentou-se no sofá, esperando que Sam fizesse o mesmo e ainda esperou alguns segundos antes de dar a notícia a Sam, segundos em que ele repetiu para si mesmo que quanto mais rápido ele pudesse acabar com aquilo melhor, que ele deveria fazer logo ou Sam descobriria de um jeito ou de outro, principalmente porque era algo que envolvia seu trabalho e ele tinha aquela maldita mania de querer conversar sobre o que acontecera durante o dia para eles, com aquela necessidade que ele também sentia de permanecerem juntos apesar de tudo, porque eles só tinham um ao outro.

Foi assim que ele decidiu que não iria esconder por muito tempo.

- Eu fui transferido de setor. - Dean começou, preparando Sam para o que ainda estava por vir.

- Puxa, Dean, isso é ótimo! Por que não me contou antes? Eu teria ficado menos preocupado. Eu ainda teria trazido a torta, não precisava fingir que tinha algo errado. - Sam riu, esperando que Dean fizesse o mesmo, mas ele continuou sem mexer um músculo do rosto.

- É, é ótimo. Mas eu não fui promovido, se você me entende. Eu não fui designado para trabalhar com o que eu queria.

- Então você vai trabalhar com o quê?!

- Você se lembra de quando nós éramos crianças e você tinha medo de que a qualquer momento um demônio fosse aparecer para levar sua alma? - Era uma história complicada e velha, porque ninguém nunca descobrira de onde ele havia tirado aquela história de demônio e Sam sempre preferiu enterrar tudo o que se referia àquela época em um canto bem perdido da própria memória.

- Lembro. Mas o que isso tem a ver com tudo?

- Aparentemente você não estava errado sobre a existência desses seres sobrenaturais.

Sam reagiu muito melhor do que Dean esperou. Nem uma pergunta de 'você está se sentindo bem' ou qualquer outra pergunta que implicasse que ele sofria de sérios problemas mentais, algo pelo qual Dean seria agradecido para sempre. Em vez disso, ele apenas ficou calado, tentando digerir aquela informação enquanto procurava em Dean qualquer sinal de que aquela era uma brincadeira estúpida e sem graça.

Não era.

- Eu vou precisar de um tempo pra aceitar isso.

- Eu sei. Eu fui pego de surpresa também.

- Então você vai, uhm... Trabalhar com esse tipo de coisa a partir de agora?

- Sim.

- E Cass?

- Ele também vai trabalhar com isso. Bobby disse que era uma divisão secreta do FBI.

- E ele simplesmente disse para você ir trabalhar com isso?

- É. O filho da puta disse isso.

Sam soltou uma gargalhada apesar de que não era um bom momento para risadas - ele diria depois que foi apenas um momento de histeria provocado pelo contexto, o que era perfeitamente plausível. Dean o encarou ultrajado pela falta de sensibilidade do irmão, mas logo tudo passou.

- Então vamos comemorar a nova fase da sua vida com torta.

- Isso é ridículo! Mas eu ainda aceito a torta. - Dean falou em resposta, levantando-se em seguida para enfim poder comer sua tão adorada sobremesa.

No dia seguinte, Dean passara pelo mesmo ritual de todas as manhãs, exatamente como se aquele fosse mais um dia normal da sua vida. O despertador tocou às seis da manhã com um soar irritante, porém eficiente. Dean esfregou os olhos e suspirou antes de desligar o maldito que sempre o fazia acordar na melhor parte do sonho - dessa vez não havia um sonho sobre ser promovido, ele não era capaz de se lembrar sobre o que sonhara. Arrumou-se o melhor que pode, embora gostasse que todos pensassem que ele era um desleixado com a própria aparência e não alguém certinho que apenas se vestia como mandava o figurino – e como mandava qualquer regra de vestimenta existente apenas no mundo da imaginação de todos os americanos.

A diferença em sua pré-estabelecida rotina veio quando ele sentou ao volante do carro - o chevrolet impala 1967 do qual ele era tão orgulhoso, assim como seu pai, o antigo dono do carro. Naquele momento, antes de por a chave na ignição e dar a partida, Dean olhou para suas mãos ao volante e então sua mente ficou em branco. Ele estava se sentindo inseguro, afinal, com a história do novo trabalho, ainda que ele continuasse sendo um agente do mesmo FBI onde ele trabalhara por anos. Estava se sentindo como um garotinho indo para a escola pela primeira vez - algo pelo qual ele se condenou uma vez que já tinha idade para ter filhos e não para se comportar como uma criança.

- Bom dia, Dean. - Castiel falou subitamente aparecendo no banco do carona e fazendo Dean se assustar, saído de seu devaneio, apertando o volante com força, embora tentasse não dar a Castiel a chance de perceber que sua aparição o assustara.

- O que você faz aqui? - Ele questionou irritado pela interrupção.

- Eu estou apenas pegando uma carona. - Castiel respondeu satisfeito com a compreensão do significava uma carona. - Espero que você não esteja com medo do que vai encontrar hoje.

- Eu? Com medo? Meu nome do meio é coragem, se quer saber. - Ele debochou da ideia de estar com medo, preferindo dizer a si mesmo que estava ansioso, na verdade.

- Isso é ótimo. Porque nós já temos um caso. E esse vai ser um dos bons.

- Ótimo. Mal posso esperar...

* * *

(*) Eu não tenho certeza se na série eles usam receptáculo mesmo. Faz algum tempo desde a última vez que eu vi um episódio e eu estou preguiçosa demais para procurar. Além disso, eu gosto do nome receptáculo :3

* * *

**N/A.:** Haaaa! Como eu senti falta disso! Enfim, tudo o que eu posso dizer sobre essa fic é que ela tinha sido um pedido especial, inspirado em um post no tumblr, com um plot que eu resolvi arriscar. Espero que gostem :3

_Nyune~_


End file.
